Going Places with a too Nice Girl
by onepiecefan21
Summary: What will happen if Zoro's sister join the crew but this girl is too nice to people. Killers, Murderers, Pirates, you name um. She will be nice to them no matter what. She would only use her weapon if anyone made fun of people with green hair. Poor Sanji.
1. Zella

* * *

Going Places with a too Nice Girl

* * *

Chapter 1- Zella

**Plz review i suk at wrighting so i need a lot of advice on how i should write my storys**

* * *

Zoro was startled awake by a loud racket from Usopp up in the lookout post. 

"I see an island! I see an island!" Usopp toppled backward off the lookout post from jumping around but sure enough an island came into view.

Luffy bounded over to the front of the ship and drooled.

"So from there we can get meat, clothes, meat, repairmen, meat, and maybe a new nakama." Luffy yelled.

Nami came out of her room with a grumpy look in her face.

"Turn right, that island doesn't have any legendary treasures." Nami grumbled.

Usopp shocked at her words stood up straight even if he was dizzy from the long fall. He marched right in front of Nami and was going to give her a piece of his mind but was stopped by a kick from Sanji.

"Strike one don't ever try to argue with a lady!" Sanji yelled while Usopp was rubbing his shin furiously. Sanji smirked at him while he kept cursing at his shin.

Nami went into the kitchen to find Robin and drink a giant mug of coffee.

Chopper went to Usopp to check his shin and his head to look for any serious injuries.

Suddenly there was a violent rocking.

"We crashed into a coral reef!" Luffy yelled with a fascinated expression on his face. "We have to go to the island now!" and with that he jumped off the ship.

"Luffy!" both Sanji and Zoro jumped after him with a dive. What they didn't know was that Luffy had landed safely on a coral rock and was watching them keep going under water wondering what they were looking for.

When Sanji and Zoro saw Luffy on the coral rocks they both shouted "Im going to kill you Luffy!!" with that They both climbed on top of the Coral beds and ran toward Luffy.

* * *

Everybody safely made it to the island on the coral beds. 

"Nami? What island are we in?" asked Luffy while looking around at his surroundings.

Nami now full of energy from the earlier hot coffee cheerfully said, "Well we could be on a island call Ojimoko Island or Majilok Island.

Zoro twitch his eyebrow when he heard the all too familiar name of an island

"Majilok…Island?" Zoro started to sweat and started praying that it wasn't the island where his….

"Guys I see a girl with green hair coming this way." Chopper said squinting his eyes at the girl coming.

Robin also seeing the girl went to meet her.

"Hello my name is Robin and those people over there are my nakama. We need a ship to be repair and do you mind telling us what island this is?" Robin asked nicely to the green haired girl who looked to be the age of Nami.

"You guys are on Majilok Island and my name is Zella. Oh and if you want your ship repair then follow me.

Zoro hearing the name of the girl quickly took Luffy's straw hat and covered his hair which also shaded his eyes.

"Hey Zoro why you take my hat!" Luffy yelled and pounced on Zoro's back and tried to get back his hat.

Zoro taken by surprise fell on the ground face first.

Zella hearing what Luffy said slowly walked over to the green hair man that the Luffy kid called Zoro.

"Um excuse me?" Zella asked Zoro while poking his head.

Zoro looked up revealing his face but then he quickly tried to hide his face again when he saw Zella.

Zella seeing his face broke into a huge grin.

"Zoro! You came back!" Zella exclaimed. She quickly grabbed one of Zoro's leg and started dragging him across the beach to her house while everyone else followed.

"Hey Luffy whose that girl?" asked Chopper.

"She must be Zoro's wife." Luffy answered with a confident grin. "And maybe she has some meat!" with that said Luffy quickened his pace to long strides, swinging his arms by his side.

Everyone else just walked in a normal pace and thought in silence of what Luffy just said. Then everyone started to laugh exept Robin who just smiled.

Chopper whizzed, "Zoro…huuuu…wife? Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Usopp was clutching his belly, "If Zoro has a wife then Im a chicken." Everyone stopped laughing.

"Then Zoro must really have a wife." Said Nami with a sneer.

Usopp thought for a moment of what she just said. For a minute he just stared at her then started fuming with anger when he caught on. He took out a slingshot but was kicked far ahead by Sanji.

"Strike two never threaten a lady." Sanji said with a puff of his cigarette smoke.

Zella was dragging Zoro when suddenly something screaming landed right in front of them. She stared down at the human shaped hole that was about 3 feet deep.

"Owwww" Usopp wimpered.

Zella frowned and pulled the person up by his long nose and started to drag him along with Zoro.

_She must have amazing strength if she is able to drag both of them _Chopper thought.

Luffy caught up to Zella and looked at her.She had green eyes like Zoro's, green hair like Zoro's and had a long thin sword on her back.

"Hey Zella? Are you Zoro's mom?" Luffy asked her. Zella stared at the weird person that was walking backward in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" Zella asked.

"You said back there that Zoro came back.

"Oh that. He never told you about me? Well Im Zella and I am his little sister." Zella said with a warm grin.

Luffy grinned a goofy smile, "Do you have some meat? Im really hungry."

Just then she heaved Usopp and Zoro and threw them on the sand.

"Here we are!" said Zella with a grin.

Luffy turned around. His bottom jaw went down all the may to the ground. A few feet ahead of him was a 10-story mansion.

From the impact on the ground Zoro and Usopp woke up. Zoro looked defeated when he saw the mansion while Usopp gawked. Robin smiled, Nami stared with shiny eyes, Sanji just noodle danced around Zella, Nami, and Robin with heart eyes, and Chopper was gazing at the the house.

"Welcome to my home!" cheered Zella.

Everyone started talking to each other while Luffy was walking around the whole group yelling, "Zella is Zoro's sister!"

* * *

**Was it good or bad? Say it in the review plz**


	2. Spar and Offer

Going Places with a too Nice Girl

* * *

Chapter 2- Spar and Offer

**i know i suk but plz review**

* * *

"Hey guys? Guys? Are you coming into my house or not?" Zella asked the gawking pirate crew.

Luffy quickly came in front of her now drool coming down his mouth like a waterfall. Zella backed away a step. (A very long step) "Im sure there is a ton of food in there! When is dinner?" Luffy asked. Now his drool was a big puddle on the ground.

Zella backed away a bit more and answered with a quizzical look in the face. "Um its only 7:00 am in the morning." She stepped back more. Luffy's drool was now starting to spread.

"Oh" Luffy said with a sigh but suddenly perked up, "Then when is breakfas…" but was stopped by a kick going upward by Sanji. Luffy mouth snapped close.

Zella looked at the blonde man in a dress suit with a cigarette in his mouth. He had a slim figure but he seemed to still be very powerful.

In the back round Luffy was crying to everybody else in the crew and whimpering about his bleeding tongue which he must of bit hard when Sanji kicked his drooling mouth shut before his drool got to Zella.

"Hello Zella-swan!" the blonde man suddenly said with heart eyes, "You can call me Sanji! No you can call me what ever you want to call me!"

Zoro smiled evilly at Nami. _Now is my chance to get her to owe me some money!_ He got up quickly, dusted himself, and walked over to Nami. "I bet you 500million beri that Sanji will get turned down by Zella."

Nami surprised but her eyes glinted at how much money Zoro was betting. She looked over to the blonde lovecook and Zoro's sister. Zella was kind of looking like she was shocked at the Sanji's offer to call him anything. "Deal!"

Zoro turned around so Nami couldn't see his smirk. _She should know that I would win because I know my sister very much. _

Suddenly everyone saw Zella blush. Nami slowly craned her neck at Zoro. She was as shocked as Sanji who was feeling very surprised that a girl finally responded to his offer. She thought of all the money that she owed Zoro. Then she got mad. Very, very, mad. She stomped over to Zoro who was taken by surprised. She held him up very high by the front of his shirt with only one hand and a red, angry, and kind of scary (Actually, super scary face) face.

"Oi what are you doing! Let me go! Let me go!" Zoro yelled. At this point he sounded very childish but who wouldn't be if the crazy monster that they cheated on was holding them by the front of their shirt with a killer intent face?

"You cheated me you ugly moss hair…" Out of nowhere, Zella, Zoro's younger sister appeared next to Nami with her long sword by her throat. Nami sweated.

"Can you not make fun of people with green hair plz?" Zella said with a grin but this particular grin was the kind when they really meant business.

Nami gave a quick nod.

With a satisfied smile, Zella quickly moved her sword away from Nami. She slid her long sword into the sheath on the back. "Thank you very much."

Everyone was startled by the sudden action of the 'seem to be nice' girl.

When Zoro was lowered to the ground Nami quickly turned to him. He was smirking at her about to laugh but his humor was shut down by a whack in the head. "You never told me that she was sensitive about people with green hair!" Nami whispered furiously.

"Well now you know! And also when are you going to give my 500 million beri?" Zoro asked with a laughing sneer.

"First of all, it would of helped if you told me earlier…"

"You never asked!" Zoro said.

"Whack!"

"Let me finish. I don't owe you 500 million! You owe me 100 million."

This time Chopper came up with the sheet of paper Nami did her work on that showed all the money that Nami owed him subtracted from the money he owed her.

Zoro was taken back at the turn around. "Wha-What?" he stuttered out but Nami didn't hear him because she was walking into the mansion. He looked around. The only person that was with him was Chopper who was smiling at him. "What are you staring at?!" Zoro shouted. Chopper quickly left.

_Few hours later…_

"Zoro! We want to watch you spar with your sister!" Luffy yelled.

"Oi marimo where the heck are you!" shouted Sanji.

"Swordsman-san. Can you come out please so we can watch you spar?" Robin echoed down the hall. When no response came bloomed out hands in all the hiding spaces in the mansion.

They heard a scream of alarm. Everybody rushed to that sound. Zoro was awoken by one of Robin's hands. He was in the attic and was on his bed.

Robin quickly bloomed out more hands to restrain Zoro as Usopp, Sanji, and Luffy was carrying him over to the sparring area.

In the sparing room everyone sat on the chairs that was in a safe spot from the spot. Copper had Zoro's swords ready to strap them on him.

"Oi guys stop! Stop!" Zoro shouted as he was forced to put on his swords to get ready to fight.

Zella was on the other side leaning on her sword. At the sight of Zoro, she straightened up and got into a fighting stance.

Zoro seeing that his sister meant business pushed everyone away and stood up. "To be fair I will use only 1 sword Zella. I don't want to hurt you." Said Zoro with a tone that was noticed as an affer to her.

"Zoro. I trained a lot when you were away so could you plz grab all of your swords please?" asked Zella beaming.

"Ok then but then I want you to go all out so… You have a seaweed head!" yelled Zoro.

At this everyone was taken back but soon caught on with what he was doing.

Zella charged at him with amazing speed that surpassed Zoro's by along shot. Zoro had the strength but to Zella it didn't matter. Being strong was important but she was fast and wise in fighting. First she faked a slice downward knowing that Zoro would block with his two swords, then she kicked at Zoro with the bottom of her feet and when Zoro blocked that attack with the sword in his mouth she leaned forward and punched him in the face with her free hand then finally pushed with her feet on his sword to jump back but making him sail though the air and slamming into the wall. Zella took her chance so she went head on and jabbed and him but Zoro quickly rolled away. Zella tried to move back but Zoro took the legs out from under her by kicking his foot at he legs. Zoro rolled to her and pointed his sword at her neck.

Zella smiled and surrendered.

"Wow you guys were awesome!" yelled Chopper from his seat.

"Ha! You should have seen me handle a sword long time ago. I would move my sword so fast that you wont even be able to see it!" Usopp boasted but when he was done he looked around. Nobody was there. Nami and Robin were helping Zella up a Zoro was kicked up by Sanji.

"What was that for dart brow!" Zoro yelled rubbing his back.

"Hey! Don't you think that I would easily let you get away when you hurt Zella-swan." Sanji angrily shouted.

"Hey! If I didn't do what I did, I would of lost! And also, don't call my sister Zella-swan. Zella is just fine." Zoro said with a glint of warning in his voice.

Sanji huffed and stomped away. '

Luffy, amazed at how fast Zella was, was asking a ton of questions. Nami just shuted him up with a whack on the bottom of his jaw with her climatack (sorry I don't know how to spell the name of Nami's weapon) making Luffy bite his tongue again.

Luffy went to the closest person he could find who was Robin and Chopper to tell the cruel thing Nami did to him. Then he quickly had a sudden thought. "Hey Ph-ella!"

Zella looked at him.

"Do thou want pho doin phe coo?" Luffy asked

Without hesitation Zella took the offer with a happy expression.

* * *

Plz review

* * *


End file.
